The Last Time
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: This is based on the short story After Hours by Lj Smith. It's a sequel to the story. Bonnie has her history report back with a great mark, but she still has her doubts about how she got it. I don't say anything more. Bamon :D Read and Review :)


AN:** Hey guys :) I wrote a fictional second part of the great short story After Hours by Lj Smith. I hope you'll like my vision of a Part 2. Let me know if you liked it by reviewing ;) Anayway just enjoy reading! By the way English is my second language, so if there are any mistakes, ignore them! **

**Now have fun! **

* * *

Bonnie was sitting in her history class by Mr. Tanner and was drifting into her thoughts, not caring about the German History he explained the kids. Last lesson, on Thursday, she had gotten her history report back with an unexpected good grade. Still, Bonnie couldn't understand at all how she had finished her paper work about The Conscience of a Queen. The most surprising thing was that she had achieved an A+ of her work.

Never had she dreamt of getting a good grade in Mr. Tanner's class because he didn't like Bonnie a bit. He always embarrassed her if she didn't know the right answer or if she forgot her homework. He always picked on sweet Bonnie, not the others but her. She didn't get why he did that to her and she really got sometimes frustrated and sad about it.

Once she had even caught herself crying in the girls bathroom after the lesson was over. He had yelled at her and called her incapable of doing anything.

And now he had started to be nicer to her because of her excellent work which she didn't know that she had made it by herself. Again she was zoning out, trying to figure out what had happened on Saturday. She remembered being in the library and searching for information.

She even had written the title of her term paper but nothing more. Then librarian Mr. Breyer had come to her and told her to leave but she had refused it. She had spent her time studying in the library, but then she was home. She wondered still, how she got there though she knew she had driven home alone.

However, a feeling deep inside her told her something else. Nowadays she felt as if something or someone was watching her. Even when she looked behind herself at occasions she didn't see anything. Perhaps she was getting crazy like her grandmother told her she would be if the 'magic' would show up.

Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts by Mr. Tanner's annoying voice, "Miss McCullough do you may know when Charles the Great lived and what he accomplished?"

No, no, why is it always me? She thought and gulped.

"A student who got an A+ on his history report should know this!" he taunted.

Bonnie looked to her seat-mate Elena for help and Elena gladly helped her by whispering, "8th century. Roman Emperor."

Quickly she glanced back at the teacher and muttered, "8th century…and he was a Roman Emperor."

"Well, that's right but I want the time accurately and I asked what he had achieved, not what he got. I think even a stupid student could understand that. Even freshman students would get this question." Mr. Tanner mocked her.

"B-but Mr. Tanner I.." Bonnie began, but was cut off by his sneering tone, "Don't waste your breath! What did I think by myself? I thought you got smarter, but now I see you are still the silly girl you were before. You only had luck that you get this mark from me. Don't get used to it."

She just nodded and had to suppress the tears that would want to run her cheeks down. No, she wouldn't cry in front of the class. She had a home for that.

All of a sudden Elena stood up and said, "How can you so mean to her. I'm sure the half class didn't know the right answer. At least she said something and..."

Once again he broke the sentence of a student whilst he stated, "Miss Gilbert if I would be you, I would close my mouth unless you want to have detention. Now sit down again."

She gasped, but obeyed his demand. She looked at Bonnie sadly and mouthed 'sorry'. Bonnie smiled weakly at her before she turned around to face Mr. Tanner again.

"Does anybody else say something ere I move on?"

Nobody said anything and he continued talking about how he gained the control over the Roman Imperium, but foremost he told them how Charles Christianized his country by killing and turning heathens into Christians.

During his whole speech Bonnie was looking out of the window and watching the trees and birds which were sitting on the branches of the trees. At once the thought of the black crow which she had seen recently appeared in her mind. Thinking of the crow sent her shivers and she swiftly banned the thought of it. Instead she focused on the wonderful nature. Her grandmother had told her that nature would be here future whatever that meant.

* * *

The bell rang and signaled that the lesson was over now. At end of it Mr. Tanner didn't give them any hard homework except reading the whole chapter about Charles the Great. Bonnie, Elena and Meredith rushed out of the classroom and headed toward their lockers.

"I'm sorry Bonnie that I couldn't help you much," Elena said.

"And I would help you too, but unfortunately I'm sitting in the back of the room." Meredith added.

"I know Mere. It's okay. It's alright Elena. You actually helped me. Without you, I wouldn't know anything. Thanks," Bonnie replied, shutting her locker like her two friends and starting to walk towards the exit.

"I'm glad you think so. Do you need a ride home? Stefan could drive you too."

Bonnie shook her head and answered, "No, thanks, I'll just walk home." "You could take a ride on my motorbike too, if you want," Meredith suggested.

Again she thanked her friend for the offer although she refused it. Outside the school their ways separated. Each girl went into another direction.

Bonnie took the left way. Walking slowly through the empty streets on a chilly October day wasn't pleasant at all because there was an enormous risk that she would end up with a cold. She tightened the jacket around her upper body to feel warmer though the cool air wasn't helping her a bit.

At once she sensed that strange feeling again, like if something would be around you, but you didn't know what it is and still it would unnerve you. Instinctively she looked around and went on when she didn't see anything disturbing. Her mind was playing tricks with her again. Lately it seemed that it was only fooling her. Dreams of dark obsidian eyes haunted her and she didn't know why. No one knew about this apart from her.

* * *

Damon was sucking a young girl dry. He couldn't care less for a stupid teenage girl, but then his mind switched to the young maiden in the library and how he had saved her from the wolf pack. Why did he do that? Damon asked himself every night since the incident.

She was so young, innocent and sweet, he couldn't hurt her. He told himself that he couldn't hurt because she was so fragile and very child-like. In the end he told himself the things he wanted to believe. So, this was his truth.

He dropped the brunette to the ground as she was about to faint into his arms. Not caring to hide her body, he left her behind in the woods.

As he was leaving the forest to get to his car, he felt that week power which was calling for him. He recognized it; it was _the little bird_. He stopped dead in his tracks to locate the young maiden who was attracting him. To be honest, he wanted to see her again, but he kept his space because she made him feel things that he didn't feel for a very long time.

Still, he couldn't stop himself.

He had to see her again, of that he was sure.

Soon he discovered that she was heading to her home. Smiling smugly, he got into his car and drove to her. A few meters ahead of her, he shut the motor of his car off and got out. After slamming the door behind him, he approached her at a slow pace.

* * *

Bonnie was going with quick steps because it got colder by the time and the uneasy feeling in her back didn't let her go. Looking down while running, she suddenly bumped into a hard chest and was about to fall down, but fortunately someone caught her before she could hit the ground. Damon lifted her up and let go of his grip on her. Bonnie wanted to thank the person for helping her, however, as she looked at the man she could only gasp, "Oooh, _gorgeous_."

"What?" Damon asked. Like last time he didn't understand her right.

"I meant, oooh you helped me." Bonnie was still baffled, taking his dark attire in, from his head to his feet was he dressed in one color: black. He looked very handsome, no beautiful, no breathtaking, she said to herself. Tough he was extremely good-looking, he had that dangerous appearance which would excite, but also fear young girls.

All at once she found her words that she wanted to say, "Ooh thank you. I nearly fell down."

He smirked seductively at her and said in his smooth voice, "No need to thank, little bird." She looked confused at the nickname for her and said "I'm sorry, but do we know each other or why did you call me little bird?"

He looked surprised at her and said reluctantly, "No…no we don't know each other…not _yet_."

He winked and made her blush. Staring into his black eyes, she found herself getting lost into them. It was like she could almost see stars in them even though it was just for a moment. She came back to reality as he cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'll just go now."

But she didn't want to go. She wanted to gaze at this gorgeous man much more. She made a move to pass him, but he stepped in front of her and leaned his head forward, breaking her personal space. She panted at the closeness between. His forehead was almost brushing against her and that made her quite uncomfortable.

In his husky, tempting voice, Damon said: "Are we leaving so soon? I think it's pretty rude, don't you think that too? I even don't know your name, _cara_!"

"Well, I don't know yours too," she said sheepishly. Of a sudden she started to get scared by him and his creepy stare. So, she took a step back which caused the vampire to move closer to her. He then said mischievously while peering into her large brown eyes, "Are you frightened of me?"

Was that man crazy? Or was he always like that? She swallowed and tried to speak without stammering, "If you are always like that to strangers, then it's not a coincidence that people are afraid of you. It's really spooky to cross someone's personal space and ask that question, if you understand." He grinned playfully and said calmly: „Maybe you're right. But maybe it's fun too."

She ignored the last part and said instead, "Oh, I must go home now. It's getting dark, you see!"

He looked up to the sky before nodding and saying: „Right, but you have to know that interesting things happen in the dark." Interesting? She didn't know why, but at once a shiver ran down her spine. He was really strange for a man at his age which might be around twenty, she thought. Almost as if he weren't from here or this time?

"Right, well then goodbye I guess," she told him. Damon moved backwards, approaching his black Ferrari, opening the passenger door, he offered, "If you want, I can give you a ride in my Ferrari."

He flashed his signature smirk. Bonnie's eyes widened in astonishment, but also in fright. Did he want to kidnap her? No, she wouldn't be that dumb to just say yes to a complete stranger. She shook her head dismissively and clarified, "No, thank you, but I won't get in a car with a stranger."

Damon smiled genuinely and neared her. Standing opposite of her, he asked her, "Do I look like a stranger to you _baby bird?_"

No, she wanted to shout, but of course she didn't say this. His eyes were so known to her that she thought she had seen him once. Possibly she had and then she forgot it.

He broke her thinking by saying, "Ah, of course. How rude of me. I didn't introduce myself to you. I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore actually."

Salvatore? She thought. Could this be Stefan's older brother? Next she asked him that, "Uhm…Are you Stefan's brother?"

He nodded, confirming her question, "Yes, I'm his older brother, Damon, the hotter brother."

She giggled and introduced herself, "I'm Bonnie McCullough, a friend of him. We have math together."

Damon grasped her hand and kissed the top of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, _Songbird_."

She felt flattered at his nickname and the way he kissed her hand softly made her blush furiously. Swiftly he released her hand and she told him, "It's nice to meet you too Damon, but I don't want to bother you."

He waved her off, telling her enticingly, "I wouldn't mind a beautiful maiden by my side."

Without further ado he went to his car, offering the passenger door again. "You know, it might start to rain and it is getting dark."

"I don't care."

He laughed at her, running his hand through his dark silk hair, he said at last, "It's really not a problem. Saint Stefan told me to drop you at your home."

"Really? He didn't tell me," she said stubbornly.

Slowly she got annoying to him, but not in a bad way more in a good and funny way.

"He wanted to surprise you with me. I don't know why he didn't say anything to you, but it's unimportant either way. So, my little bird, will you get in now?"

He winked and smiled cheekily at her.

Bonnie bit nervously her bottom lip. Should she just get into his wagon and let him drive her home or should she walk home by herself. Something in her mind told her that he wouldn't hurt, that he couldn't hurt her. Yet, Bonnie was indecisive about what to do.

Abruptly she asked timidly, "You wouldn't hurt a girl like me, right?" She looked expectantly into those black holes, waiting for a response. "Ah, sweet songbird Bonnie, I never would harm a young maiden like you. I wish no harm to you."

She blinked in disbelief, but inside she believed him.

Perhaps was her grams right and she was a psychic. It would explain her odd behavior newly. Listening to his reassuring voice made her realize that she could sort of trust him. He wouldn't kill her, if that was his point, she would be dead already. Besides it was Stefan's brother, so nothing could go wrong, she thought absently.

Finally, she announced, "Fine, I..I'll get in the car."

Hopefully she wouldn't regret it. A grinning Damon held the door open for her until she got in and he could drive off.

During the ride the radio was on and songs from the 90's were playing. Neither of them spoke; quietness surrounded them except for the soft sounding music that played.

* * *

After a short time they arrived at Bonnie's house. In the middle of the way Bonnie had asked him if he knew where she lived and he had responded that Stefan had told her where her home was. Afterwards silence encompassed them one more time. They were now standing at Bonnie's front porch.

"Thank you for the ride. It was not that bad as I thought it would be," she declared, glancing into his dark sparkling eyes.

Unconsciously Damon closed the little distance between them before he captured her sweet soft pink lips. This time he was the one making a move to kiss the other. Bonnie was totally shocked at the sudden kiss, but quickly she responded to it.

Then she was floating on cloud nine. It was the sweetest, yet sexiest kiss, she had ever received. It was nothing compared to those kisses she had gotten. This was pure magic on her lips, sweet addicting liquor that made her crave more of it.

Damon was hit by a wave of feelings that he didn't understand and wouldn't comprehend either. It was the most innocent and loveliest kiss he had ever had. Nevertheless he broke off the kiss because it got too much for him to handle the feelings he had obtained from it.

Bonnie watched him in surprise and wanted to say something, but he cut her off by placing his finger onto her lips. His face went stoic and his voice was emotionless as he compelled her to forget, "You'll forget this and me. You won't remember anything of our talk. I didn't drive you home. You got home by yourself."

"I'll forget you…not remember anything….I got home by myself," Bonnie said grudgingly.

Damon smiled brightly and said softly, "Well, then goodbye little red bird. Goodbye for the _last_ time."

* * *

Bonnie looked into bottomless black holes and then she blinked a couple of times, only to recognize that she was absolutely alone though she thought that someone was with her.

Unexpectedly she felt a tingling on her full lips and touched them. It appeared to her that someone had might kissed her, but no one was there. Without hesitation she looked around her house, still the result was the same: she was completely alone.

She prevented herself to sink into thoughts and went inside of the empty house. Apparently her parents were out again. Rapidly she raced into her room, closing the door behind her; she let herself fall into her bed. Her mind told her that everything had gone fine today and she had walked home, but internally something yelled at her to not trust her head.

And really lately she couldn't trust her mind at all. She sighed deeply and looked at the window. A black crow was sitting at the railing of the window and was looking curiously at the girl. For an instant she thought it would be the crow she had seen at her house the last time, but that was just nonsense. She stood up and walked to the window.

Opening it, she attempted to shove the big crow away, "Hush, go away crow. I don't have crow food for you or whatever crows feed."

Without trying hard the bird flew away and rested on a tree near by her house.

* * *

Damon didn't know why he had followed her instead of going away, but somehow he just wanted to watch _his little bird_; just for the very last time, he had convinced himself.

It was a real pity that he wouldn't see _her_ again. He would leave her alone, he had to give her space. He didn't deserve her, his _last reach towards light._ It was already too late for him to invade into light. Darkness had consumed his soul fully. Nonetheless, he had felt today things that would feel a human, but not a vampire.

The little human wanted to turn him into a soppy vampire with feelings which only humans had. How disgusting! No, he couldn't get into the light. In the end he would burn only. Darkness, yes _darkness_, was his only escape now.

He had to have someone just as dark as himself to never feel the way he did when he was human. He could never reach to his little baby bird, his _light._

* * *

**AN: If you noticed the German history. I used it because it would fit to the topic European History and second I did it because I'm from Germany ;) Hope you enjoyed! Now you know a bit more about this country xD**


End file.
